


The Best Thing

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's been working late and Spencer's been feeling like Derek's ignoring him and their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine. Please be kind.

Spencer sat on the couch in the living room watching his 15-month old on the floor surrounded by some of his toys. Spencer chuckled softly. It was nap time but Ryan was more interested in his building blocks and fire truck than going to sleep.

"Ry, buddy, its sleep time, why don't you come up here and let mommy read you a story?"

Ryan paid no attention to Spencer and kept stacking his blocks. Spencer sighed and glanced at the clock and saw it was 1:30, half an hour past Ryan's nap time. Spencer sighed and rubbed his belly.

"Ry, come on, nap time."

"No."

Spencer groaned. Ryan's been saying no a lot lately and he didn't like it. He and Derek have been trying to get him out of it, but Fran said to just let him be. She said that it's just a phase and he'll grow out of it soon. Spencer moaned as he stood up off the couch and his hand immediately went to his back. He walked slowly to Ryan and bent down to pick up his son.

"No!"

"Ryan, you can play later when you wake up from your nap."

Spencer carried Ryan into the nursery and laid him in his Finding Nemo toddler bed. He lay next to his son and started to read him the story of Finding Nemo, his son's favorite book. He had gotten about halfway through the book Ryan was out cold. Spencer chuckled gently and went to turn off the light, his eyes falling on the family picture on the nightstand. The picture was taken when Ryan was 3 months. Fran had snapped that picture just before Derek and Caleb, Derek's father had gone away on an important business trip.

Spencer turned the monitor on, the light off and slowly rolled out of the bed and shut the door behind him. He sighed. _Where is Derek? He's always home when it's time for Ryan to take a nap._ Spencer went into the kitchen to make some more tea and he saw Clooney, Derek's 6 year old bull terrier sitting by the door waiting expectantly for Derek to walk in the door.

"Sorry, boy looks like daddy's late."

Spencer made his tea and sat on the couch to resume reading his book when the phone rang. He put down his book and reached for the phone taking off his glasses.

"Hello?"

" _Hi cupcake."_

Spencer grinned, it was Penelope Garcia, Derek's assistant. "Hi Penelope."

" _So how's my baby?"_

Spencer chuckled, "They're both fine. Ryan's asleep and Luke is too finally. I just realized that chamomile tea helps him to settle down. Which actually is a good thing because it's been said that chamomile-"

" _Spencer, honey,"_ Garcia chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm rambling. Um, what can I do for you?"

" _Derek asked me to call you and tell you that he'll be a little late coming home today. He has meetings all day."_

Spencer sighed, "Why couldn't he call me and tell me himself?"

" _Sorry cupcake he's in a meeting."_

Spencer sighed again, "Alright. Tell him to please call me if he gets a free minute?"

" _Sure thing."_

Spencer hangs up the phone and puts his glasses back on and tries to read but then the tears come. He sits there crying and crying for what seems like hours before he hears his son's soft footsteps on the carpet.

"Mama?"

Spencer reaches for a tissue and wipes his eyes before looking at his son, "Hey kiddo, have a good nap?"

Ryan grins and runs into the arms that Spencer opens wide.

**{~CM~}**

Derek knew he was in a world of trouble. It was 10:30 which meant that Ryan had been put to bed by 8 and Spencer had probably gone to bed by 9:30 after drinking his tea and watching his nightly documentary. The moment he opened the door Clooney came and barked happily at the door.

"Shh, boy," Derek laughed petting Clooney. "I'm glad you're happy to see me, but you need to keep it down."

"I'm glad one of us is."

Derek looked up and saw Spencer standing in the hallway by the bedroom, his 6 month belly protruding from the nightshirt he wore.

"Hey, baby," Derek grinned.

"I left your plate in the microwave," Spencer said before turning back into the bedroom.

"Spence, wait!" Derek yelled running down the hall and into the bedroom. "Baby, I'm sorry."

"Save it Derek, I'm going to bed," Spencer said.

"Baby, can we at least talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about? You came home at 1 in the morning and then again I don't see you til 10:30? _Penelope_ has to call me and tell me you're going to be late and that you have meetings all day? You missed naptime, Derek. You missed naptime, dinnertime and bathtime. You know how important those three times are for you to be here."

Derek sighed, "I know. It's just-"

"You have a 15 month old son who needs to see his daddy."

"Babe, I know I-"

And have you forgotten I'm 6 months pregnant, Derek! I need help! I can't do everything by myself," Spencer cried.

"Baby, I know and I'm sorry. It's just this stupid merger. You know how important this is for the company."

Spencer snorted, "Right the merger. You care more about the company than you do your own family."

"That's not true!"

"Then tell me Derek, where were you today?"

Derek frowns, "What? I was at work."

"Liar! JJ called and she said she saw you at the restaurant with some guy."

Derek sighed and rubbed his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. Spencer turned away from him but Derek turned him over to face him and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

"His name is Aaron Hotchner and he works for Jackson Industries."

"Wait you said he?"

"It was just a business lunch, that's all. That's what all these meetings were for. We're trying to get Tower Industries and Jackson Industries to merge."

Spencer sat up, "That's it?"

Derek nodded, "Yes, baby, that's it. There's no affair, no woman or man hidden away that I'm secretly fucking. All these late nights and meetings have been nothing about that. I promise."

Spencer didn't care that he was 6 months pregnant he scrambled into his husband's lap and buried his face in his chest. "I'm sorry, De. I thought…"

"Shh," Derek soothed kissing his husband's face as he gently laid him down on the bed. "It's okay. It's my fault. I should've told you."

Spencer leaned up and molded their mouths together in a deep kiss. Spencer's fingers went to Derek's button down shirt and started to undo the buttons. Once he succeeded in getting the shirt undone he pushed it off Derek's shoulders and his breath hitched a little. No matter how many times Spencer has seen his husband naked; he just couldn't get over his love for the man's chest. Derek took his kisses to Spencer's neck as he let his hands roam and feel over Derek's chest. Derek kissed and sucked the spot behind Spencer's ear that always turned him to goo.

Spencer moaned, "Derek."

Derek chuckled as he lifted his husband's night shirt, "Yeah, baby?"

"Pants. Off."

"In a minute, baby."

Derek removed Spencer's night shirt which left Spencer only in his boxers. No matter how many times they made love, Spencer was always self-conscious about his body, especially since he became pregnant. Spencer blushed and tried to cover himself.

"No, baby, don't, you're so beautiful," Derek whispered.

"I'm not. I'm fat and I'm ugly," Spencer whimpered.

"Never," Derek said kissing Spencer and then placing kisses all along his husband's body.

Derek spread his husband's legs and removed his husband's boxers before gripping his cock. Spencer groaned and lifted up slightly and pushed Derek back.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Not gonna last if you do that. Want you in me now."

Derek nodded. He removed the last bit of offending clothing from his body, slicked up his cock and pushed in. Spencer bit his lip with the pain. Soon he nodded to Derek and Derek started to move gently.

" _Derek_ ," Spencer whined.

"Shh, I gotcha, baby."

Spencer gripped his husband's shoulders as his legs went around Derek's waist. Derek pounded harder into his husband and then stilled suddenly as he felt Spencer clench. Spencer screamed as he came coating Derek's chest. Derek slowed his thrusts down as he helped Spencer ride out his orgasm.

"Harder, Derek!"

Derek obliged after a few minutes and thrust harder. He could feel Spencer getting hard again and wanted to bring him to his second orgasm before he came. He changed the angle of his thrusts making sure to hit Spencer's prostate with each thrust.

"Fuck, Derek!"

"Shit, baby, love the way you feel around me."

"Oh, yes! Harder!"

Derek laughed as he continued to pick up the pace, "Like that baby? Hmm? Like how my dick feels as it slams into you?"

"Yesyesyes!"

Derek knew Spencer wasn't going to last much longer and frankly neither was he. He reached in between them and took Spencer's cock into his hand. Spencer screamed as he came again. Derek followed him a few minutes later.

After Derek cleaned them both off and Derek lay holding Spencer in his arms, Spencer kissed Derek's chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be, baby. It's my fault and I'll make sure I'm home at the appropriate times from now on."

Spencer smiled as he closed his eyes.

**{~CM~}**

The next morning Derek was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for his husband when he heard the soft patter of his son's footsteps.

"Daddy!" Ryan screamed running to him.

Derek chuckled and bent down to scoop him up, "Hey buddy! Hey, we gotta be quiet because mommy's still sleeping okay?"

Ryan nodded. He held up his teddy bear and started telling Derek all about it. Derek chuckled softly as he listened to his son. He set him down so he could finish cooking Spencer's breakfast in bed.

"Hey, Ry, let's go get mommy."

Ry followed Derek to his mommy and daddy's room and opened the door.

"Mama!" He said climbing on the bed.

Spencer groaned, "Ry, honey, mommy's trying to sleep."

"Mama! Mama!"

Spencer groaned and sat up, "Alright, I'm up. And daddy's gone again, I see."

Derek chuckled, "Really?"

Spencer looked up, "You're still here?"

Derek nodded as he brought the tray in, "Of course I'm still here, baby."

"You're going to be late."

"I'm not going in today."

"Caleb won't be pleased."

Derek shrugged, "I don't care. Now let's eat before food gets cold."

Spencer grinned as the three of them (well four) had breakfast in bed. Ryan chatted up a storm talking about his teddy bear. Well that's all Derek understood anyway, but he didn't care. He loved to hear his son's voice. All morning the three played together and Spencer was happy. It had been a long time since he saw the fun, loving side of his husband.

They had just finished having lunch in bed and Spencer was doing the dishes while Derek read Ryan a story when the doorbell rang. Clooney went nuts and started barking up a storm for some reason.

"Clooney, stop it!" Spencer said. He peeked out the peephole before opening the door, "May I help you?"

"Um, we were looking for Derek Morgan. His father said he'd be here."

Spencer frowned, "And who are you?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Aaron Hotchner and this is my partner David Rossi. We work over at Jackson Industries."

Spencer nodded and let them in, "Have a seat; he'll be out in a minute."

David sat and smiled at Spencer, "So you're a carrier."

Spencer blushed and nodded. Aaron, on the other hand looked horrified.

"David, you can't just go out blurting things like that!"

"He's down and out for the count, babe," Derek said entering the kitchen, "Hotch, Rossi, what are you two doing here?"

"Your father sent us to discuss the merger."

Derek looked at Spencer, "Oh."

Spencer sighed, "I'll just leave you boys alone."

"Baby, wait."

Aaron looked at Spencer than at Derek, "You two are…"

"This is my husband of two years, Spencer Reid. That's not going to be a problem is it?"

Aaron looked at Dave and shook his head, "Not for us. You see, Dave's my partner in every sense of the word."

Dave and Aaron looked lovingly at each other before kissing.

"Mama?"

Aaron and Dave broke apart and Spencer turned around, "Ry, honey what's the matter? I'm sorry; I'll put him back to bed."

Derek gazed at his husband lovingly as he watched him walk down the hallway with Ryan. Derek moved to the table with Aaron and Dave.

"You have a wonderful family," Dave murmured.

Derek nodded, "I do. They are the best thing that's happened to me and I wouldn't change them for the world."

Spencer paused smiling in the hallway as he heard Derek say those words.

"Now, let's get this merger settled," Derek commented. "I have plans to spend the day with my husband and son."

Spencer chuckled softly as he went to put Ryan back to bed.

**END.**


End file.
